Never Love a Unit
by HetalianNorway
Summary: I read so many fanfics of people getting Hetalia units. And I really want one badly. Hetalia nor the characters are not mine. Just my OC but it's like a little self-insert. I am, of course, a Norway fangirl. Other units may come soon! This is only for self entertainment but please review!
1. I Ordered a Unit? Huh? Oh

"There!" I smiled at my reflection. I spun around with my newly made dress. I'm Maria De La Cruz and I am a 14 year old filipino! My skin is, of course, light brown since I had to move to America when I was young. And, of course, my hair is black but I decided to grow it out so now it's almost past my bottom. I'm pretty tall for an asian girl at my age. I'm like Liechtenstein with a bit more twist to it. I'm pretty much half of a girly girl and the other half a tomboy(1). My parents are at California for a couple of months with my sister visiting relatives. I like drawing, cooking, and sewing. Which leads to the current situation I am in. I was prancing around my room enjoying my new satin purple dress(2).

DING DONG! I stopped in my tracks, grabbed a knife from the kitchen(3), and peeked through the little hole on the door. 'A delivery guy?' I thought. I opened the door slightly, the chains on the door prevented anyone who tried to pry themselves in, and the knife behind me. "I'm Dave, I'm here to deliver a package to 'Maria De La Cruz?' " "Oh! Excuse me!" I put the knife on the counter near me and unlocked the door, opening it all the way. Dave gave me the pad to sign and handed me a booklet.

"W-wait!" I called. He turned around. "I didn't order anything." I said. "You did. You ordered a 'Norway Unit' last week, didn't you?" Dave asked. I looked up at my thought bubble(4).

*FLASHBACK*

I was surfing on the internet. I have read lots of fanfics of people getting Hetalia Units. I sighed. 'Lucky them... I wish I had one...' I scrolled down the page on Yahoo! I wanted a Hetalia Unit so bad I decided to search on Yahoo! But I only found fanfics of them. 'I guess it isn't real...' Then, a title caught my attention out of despair. I clicked on it and a white and green page filled the screen. In the center was a little box that said 'Fill in the information below! First order will be FREE!' The title had HETALIA written on it made by pasta.

I sighed. 'Okay...'  
First box: Full Name Second box: Address Third box: Chibi or Full Sized And the Fourth box was a drop down box with a list of countries.

First box: Maria De La Cruz Second box: - (AN: I'm in a bit of a hurry so you can make up your own address)  
Third box: Full Sized Fourth Box: Norway

I smiled as I pressed enter. THANK YOU! YOUR 'NORWAY UNIT' WILL ARRIVE AT YOUR DOOR SOON! COME AGAIN! I stared at the screen with wide eyes. What did I just do? I saved the page to favorites so I can do some research on the page later.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh..." I stood there dumbfounded. I turned my stare to the box. Dave drove away leaving me to fangirl. I suppressed a squeal as I bounced in place. 'Th-tha-that's Norway! Kya!' I then calmed down and read the booklet.

Thank you for ordering our Norway Unit. As our page said, your first unit will be free. If you order another unit, it will cost $145.76. If there are any problems or any more orders, please visit our page: . /

Ways to wake up the Norway Unit:  
1. Play 'Ja Vi Elsker Dette Landet', Norway's anthem. He will be curious and try to get out and see who is playing his anthem. 2. Play the 10 minute challenge of Iceland saying 'Onii-chan.' Norway will IMMEDIATELY burst out and glomp the first figure he sees. When he notices that you're not Iceland, he will apologize and you can start from there.  
3. This step is optional if you have a violin. Play an Alexander Rybak(5) song, Norway will come out and either comment on your playing or offer to give you lessons. It depends on how you play.  
4. Play the 'Viking Song', Norway will either come out and raise a brow at the song or his Viking Mode will activate and he will destroy the box but we do NOT recommend this. Unless you want to be raped, injured, or killed.  
5. Tap the box and ask for some butter. He might share it but probably not since he almost ran out of it in the late 2011 before Christmas. Keep in mind, he will be a bit selfish when it comes to butter. It depends on how close you are to him.

"Hmm... I guess... I'll try number 1..." I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. And yes, I downloaded Norway's Anthem. I ran back downstairs and played the anthem as loud as my phone can get. As it played, the box shook a little, and then the top half came off as Norway peeked to find me staring at him. He slowly made his way out. I turned off my phone when it was done playing. "Did you order me?" Norway asked in his deep voice. I could've melted right there! I nodded. "I'm Maria." I said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said and nodded to me. A small smile found it's way to my face. Norway glanced down at my dress.

He came closer to me and started pouring me with questions(6). Like, "Did you make this?" "The stitching looks really good." "It does suit you." "What do you do?" "Do you know how to sew?"  
My mind started getting dizzy. Then, he stopped and pulled his head back. "Uhh..." I muttered. "I'm sorry." Norway looked down to the ground, his emotionless face never faltered. I giggled silently. "No worries!" I cheerfully replied reassuring him I was okay. "Oh ya, my things." Norway's head snapped up. He proceeded back to his box and took out a suitcase. He walked back to me and took off his hat. "Where will I be staying?" Norway asked. I thought for a moment. "I guess... the attic. We don't have any more extra rooms." I walked upstairs with Norway following after me. I pulled down the ladder, going up first. Norway climbed up also making sure to look at the ladder keeping in mind I was wearing a dress. 'He's such a gentlemen!' I squealed inside.

"I'm sorry if it's dusty. Um, just wait right here, I'll clear up." I said rushing to work. I didn't really like it when someone else cleaned up with me. I liked to focus on cleaning not a big fan of giving out orders. After I cleaned up, the attic looked much better. "We'll go shopping to get you some necessities and a bedsheets." I said smiling politely. Norway nodded and set his suitcase on the bed. "I'll go cook lunch." I simply stated going downstairs. Saying 'Make yourself at home' is a little too overused for me. But you know most people wouldn't make themselves at home at some stranger's house.

I finished cooking as Norway came in. "I hope you don't mind Asian food for awhile. I'm Asian anyways but I'll cook some European if you want." I said setting down a plate of curry in front of him. He looked at it and picked up the spoon. He seemed to eat it with no objection of disgust, or I just can't read his expressions... I sat down across from him. Norway looked up. I set my elbows on the table, putting my head on my hands and smiled widely. '*Sighs* Life is going to get better!'

* * *

(1) I'm pretty much describing myself . But I am kind of like Liechtenstein but with a twist. Mm, maybe with a Hungary or Belarus kind of twist. I don't know but Japan said I could be Liechtenstein before I found Norway. And the name and age isn't true. And yes, my hair was THAT long. But I had to cut it a month ago :(  
(2) I imagined a dress and didn't really want to go to explanation.  
(3) Yeah, I'm insane like that (4) I remembered Japan said that to Greece in the World Series when they're trying to get mad.  
(5) Alexander Rybak is a Norwegian singer that won the Eurovision 2009 for Norway! I love his songs! Really great!  
(6) Norway did this to Vietnam when she won the costume contest in a comic strip.


	2. Shopping

Meh. I didn't have any plot for this chapter. And I'm tired ^.^  
(1) I saw a Body Swap Challenge of Belarus and she had a lipstick knife. Turns out it's used by women to defend themselves that's why she's bringing it.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Today, me and Norway were supposed to go shopping for his things. I dressed myself in a green sleeveless dress and white sandals. I tied my hair into pigtails with matching white ribbons. I got my mini sling purse and stuffed my wallet, phone, hair brush and elastic, and lipstick knife(1). I went out to find Norway sitting on the couch wearing his uniform still. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go." I said as Norway and I walked out of the house. I locked it and turned to Norway. "The mall is pretty near so we can take a walk if you don't mind. We'll take a bus after." Norway nodded and walked with me on the pavement. He was pretty obedient for the most fiercest viking country ever. But at least he made it easier.

We finally made it to the mall, some people looked at us funny, especially at Norway. But I cosplayed as Fem!Norway once here anyways. "You can go to any store you would like. And don't forget your beddings. Meet me at the food court in a couple of hours. I need to get something myself." I said handing him some money. "But don't I need to protect you?" He asked. I blushed but shook my head. "Don't worry but thank you." I smiled and walked off to an arts and crafts store.

*2 hours later*

I stood still waiting for Norway to come. "Maria?" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up to see Norway with a few bags in his hands. "What would you like to eat, Master?" Norway asked. "M-master?" I repeated. "I don't know if I should either call you Master or Maria." Norway explained. "M-Maria is fine." I blushed at the thought of Norway calling me Master.

*After Eating*

We walked in the bus, paying our fine, and sat down. "Thank you." Norway said. I looked at him with a questionable look. "Thank you for going out of your way to bring me to the mall." Norway said. "Oh, no problem. Uh, I have school starting next week so I might get a bit busy. If I had ever found that page at the beginning, I would've ordered at that time so we can spend some time together." I gave him a sad smile. "That's okay." Norway reassured me by petting my shoulder. It was very comforting. When we got home, I accidentally fell asleep.

*After a few Hours*

"Maria?" I slowly saw light, opening my eyes. Then, I saw Norway. "Dinner is ready." He stated. I snapped up and started panicking. "I'm sorry!" I rushed to get my slippers. "I took the privilege of cooking dinner so you don't have to worry." Norway said walking me to the table. "I'm sorry, I just get tired easily." He pulled the chair out for me and once again made me squeal at his gentleman ways. I said my thank you as I sat down.


	3. Another Filler but I was Bored

(1) I wish schools here would stay open that long for students to study. It would be fun!  
(2) Somehow, I get stomach aches when I drink regular milk. I actually quite like the taste of soy milk. I also like fresh milk back at Philippines but my dad makes it with evaporated milk! Yum!  
(3) Statice is also called Sea Lavender. It's my favorite flower because of the meaning. It means fond memory or something that never changes.  
(4) No seriously, it's really hard for me. And, it's really embarrassing if you bump the cart at something or someone.

* * *

"Bye Norway! I'm going to school!" I shouted to Norway as I was about to leave. Norway peeked his head out with a bread hanging out of his mouth. Now that could've been a picture I'd like to take. "I'll pick you up later!" He shouted back. "Alright!" I smiled widely at the thought of the man I fantasized over coming to pick me up. It made me fangirl so much that I ran faster to my school. I opened my locker and got started for the day.

Usually school went by fast but when you're waiting for a Norwegian to pick you up, it is SO BLOODY SLOW! I stared at the clock, my pencil tapping my desk. 'Almost there!' When the bell rung, I gathered my stuff and rushed out the door. "You're not going to stay back and study?" The school Librarian asked as I passed her. "Nope! I'm waiting for someone!" I replied with a huge smile. I usually stayed back at school and go to the library to study(1).

I finished packing my things as I closed my locker. I could tell the group of girls who kept picking on me were talking about me. They were about to come until a man walked in catching many attention. Even the girls'. I looked to see Norway in a blue V-neck shirt, black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, dark pants, and black dress shoes. 'Wow! He knows how to dress!' I stared in awe until I was snapped out of my thoughts by Norway. "Let's go?" He asked. All I could do was nodded and walk out with him, hand in hand! But that was because the school halls were filled with students. I could feel their stares so I looked down.

Once we were outside I decided to ask, "Where are we going?" Norway glanced down at me and answered, "To a cafe I found." I kept silent and let him lead the way. When we were there, we ordered our drinks, although, I wanted a coffee but Norway told me to wait until I'm older. I pouted but agreed nonetheless. "How was school?" Norway asked, his coffee in hand. "Pretty slow but normal." I replied taking a sip of soy milk(2). "Do you have any homework?" He asked again. "No, not this week." I answered looking out the window staring at a flower shop. 'Hm... I wonder if they have Statices(3)...'  
Norway followed my gaze. "Would you like to go there?" Norway asked. I snapped my head at him, unaware I was staring. "Ah! No, no, that's okay. Uh, besides, we need to go grocery shopping!" I said. Norway nodded and continued to drink.

We drank in silence until it was time for us to shop. When we were grocery shopping, Norway suggested some food he would want to cook. But when we got to the butter... "Norway? What is that?" I asked, standing slightly unamused at the pile of butter bars in his hands. "Just in case if we run out." Norway simply stated. I shook my head and sighed with a smile. "Norway, nothing will happen to us like what happened at your country." I assured him. "But..." He kept staring at me. I could've swore he gave me puppy eyes and, boy, did those work. I could never reject Norway, my most favorite character, and puppy eyes coming out of those deep blue and purple eyes. I just couldn't.

"F-fine." Norway smiled slightly as he filled the rest of his basket with butter. We both had separate baskets so we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of steering a cart. I'm really bad at steering a cart...(4) And I couldn't make him do it either.

We carried brown paper bags as we walked down the street, walking past the flower shop. I glanced at the shop, spotting some roses and sunflowers. I might go there if I have the time. When we arrived at the house, Norway helped me put the food in it's places as I started cooking. "Hey Norway? Tomorrow is Friday, is there any place you would like to go when school is over?" I asked, stirring the pot of stew. After a few moments of silence, Norway answered, "Is there a river?" I thought about it and replied, "I think so. It's an hour drive there if we go on the bus. Why?" "I would like to go fishing. I could teach you." 'Oh yeah! He's a viking, of course...' I turned to him momentarily giving him an approval. "We'll just go to a store to get the gear." Norway responded, grunting, and walked out of the kitchen.


	4. NORWAY Unit: User Guide and Manual

Okay, first of all, thank you for the reviews! And no, Norway's not her butler but he's just nice enough to take care of a girl who's 14 years old. And the other said they were waiting for a Norway Manual so now... I give you the Norway Unit: User Guide and Manual! And I will also be releasing this separately. I just thought you'd like it if I put it here as well.

* * *

Thank you for ordering our Hetalia unit. For a safe and smooth relationship, please read our instructions. Don't forget, Norway used to be a viking.

Ways to wake up your Norway Unit:  
1. Play 'Ja Vi Elsker Dette Landet', Norway's anthem. He will be curious and try to get out and see who is playing his anthem. 2. Play the 10 minute challenge of Iceland saying 'Onii-chan.' Norway will IMMEDIATELY burst out and glomp the first figure he sees. When he notices that you're not Iceland, he will apologize and you can start from there.  
3. This step is optional if you have a violin. Play an Alexander Rybak(5) song, Norway will come out and either comment on your playing or offer to give you lessons. It depends on how you play.  
4. Play the 'Viking Song', Norway will either come out and raise a brow at the song or his Viking Mode will activate and he will destroy the box but we do NOT recommend this. Unless you want to be raped, injured, or killed.  
5. Tap the box and ask for some butter. He might share it but probably not since he almost ran out of it in the late 2011 before Christmas. Keep in mind, he will be a bit selfish when it comes to butter. It depends on how close you are to him.

Your Norway Unit needs:  
1. A Denmark Unit But this is optional. He might want to spend a bit more time without a Dane yelling about. Not unless you already have an America or Prussia who are the most noisiest.  
2. Butter Your Norway Unit needs to be reassured that you will never run out of butter. If you happen to run out, forbid your Norway Unit to go into the fridge and quickly run to the nearest store and buy more packs of butter. If he sees no more butter, he will start panicking. His panicking state could be worst at certain times. But NEVER EVER run out of butter during Christmas. This will result in the Norway Unit getting headaches, a house destroyed, and/or the Norway Unit will break down, forcing you to order another unit.  
3. A Peaceful home Just make sure that the home is peaceful most of the times and he will enjoy staying at your house.  
4. Water Make sure you have a lake, river, or ocean so he can either fish or go boating. He is a former viking but his love for the ocean never faded.  
5. Scandinavian Food He'll miss eating his own food so make sure you cook some of his food time to time. If you don't know, he can cook or he will offer to teach you.

Modes:  
1. Emotionless Mode(Default)  
This is his default mode. Everything is okay as long as he's emotionless. Even if you're panicking or sad, he'll still look emotionless but he understands even if he doesn't show it.  
2. Stalker Mode(Another Default)  
Norway's stalker tactics is pretty normal for him. But he's not as bad as France. Or so we think. His normal actions may be finding him in your closet, under your bed, following you from afar, appearing out of thin air, arriving through a window or air vent, and seeing him stare at you when you wake up. He may also know some personal things of yours like where you go to school, your contacts list, secret fetish, where you hide things and where your clothes go like socks and other personal things we would not like to say. But he's just very observant, especially in this mode.  
3. Brotherly Mode(Another Default)  
You will find out if he's in his Brotherly Mode when he checks up on you, ordering you to finish your homework or any paperwork, making sure you cleaned up your room, and walking you to school and pick you up. Norway is pretty used to having Iceland around a lot. So, either get used to it or order an Iceland Unit. He's pretty good with kids, remember, he's a child whisperer but he's not good with them when they turn 15.  
4. Viking Mode(Locked)  
Think Sweden and Denmark's Viking Mode is bad? Norway was the most fiercest and vicious viking during the Viking Era so he is the most dangerous out of the other Scandinavian Units. You need to watch out for him when he's like this. But it's pretty hard to get this Mode unlocked. Just don't press your luck with his line of patience. When this mode is unlocked, you must leave the country and call us so we can get the SWAT team, Police Departments, Fire Departments, 10 of the top boxing champions, 5 of the top Martial Arts champions, and a clown to stop him. If you still want a Norway Unit, we will give you another. Free of charge. We won't be responsible for any injuries or death.

* * *

For any further questions or orders, please check out our website: . /  
or call us at 1-236-7889 we are open 24/7 Each units cost $145.67 US dollars whether they are chibi or full-sized.


	5. Surprise For Norway!

"Perfect! I cheered as I looked at my money I have saved up. It's perfect enough to buy 2 more units! And then, Norway won't be as lonely anymore! I pocketed my money and ran back home. "I'm home Norway!" I said, unlocking the door. "Hallo." Norway greeted as he looked to me from the TV. The night went by as usual. When I am supposedly sleeping, I took out my computer from my desk and pulled up the website. . /

I chose full-sized again but for 2 orders, the same address, and now I get to choose. Hm... Ooh! I know! I really love the Magic Trio! So... I scrolled and clicked 'Britain' and 'Romania.' After I clicked enter, I was transported to another page saying thank you for ordering and the usual things. I silently squealed and clapped making no sounds. "And what do you think you're doing, young lady?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up from the computer screen to Norway, who was at my door frame with a hand on his hip and the other on my door knob. "Uh... Nothing!" I quickly shut my computer down and stuffed it back in my desk. I would've stuffed it under my bed since I'm already comfortable but I knew better. The way Norway said 'young lady' meant that he was in his 'Brotherly Mode.'

"Maria?" I turned to see Norway stepping out onto the porch. I was sitting outside on the porch rail, watching for Dave, the delivery man. "What are you doing out here?" Norway asked standing next to me. "Just waiting." I stated simply. "Waiting for what?" "A miracle." Norway shook his head and headed back inside. A slight smile crawled up my lips. After a few minutes of waiting, I saw the 'UPS' truck stop outside of the parking lot. Dave came out with a clipboard and 2 booklets.

After I signed, he handed me the manuals and drove back. The boxes were right on my parking lot, aligned symmetrically(1). 'I think I should wake up Romania first...'

Ways to wake up your Romania Unit:  
1. Get 2 frying pans and hit them together, thus signaling Romania to pop out in rage. We recommend to not use this as Romania will try to kill you before noticing you are not Hungary.  
2. Shout, "Hey look! Edward Cullen!" Romania will burst out and shout at you, asking you for direction as to where said vampire is.  
3. You can speak Romanian, in response, he will get out of the box without anything destroyed.  
4. Speaking Hungarian will enrage Romania so we REALLY RECOMMEND to not use this method!  
5. Offer him some garlic bread, he loves garlic bread but just don't call him a sparkly vampire or anything about vampire stereotypes thus giving him a wrong impression of you when he just met you.

I chose number 2, thinking it would be very entertaining and I couldn't go inside the house, it's a surprise for Norway! "Hey look! Edward Cullen!" I nearly shouted. Romania burst out of the box and looked around. When he spotted me, he ran up to me and clutched my shoulders, shaking me in the process. "Where is he? I'll kill him!" Romania started cursing and shouting.

"Romania. Calm down." We both turned to see Norway. "Hey Nor!" Romania gave him a toothy grin, making me smile. "Maria, what's going on here?" Norway asked. "I wanted to give you surprise... and I thought that you didn't have to be lonely so I got some of your friends..." I explained. "Well that was very generous of you." I looked to the person who said it. It was Britain. I guess he was activated because of Romania and Norway's voices. "Good afternoon, I'm Britain but you may call me England." England smiled as we shook hands. "I'm Maria." I replied. "Hi Romania." I smiled up at him as he grinned, shaking hands.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Norway. "Thank you. That was very generous, Maria." I looked down and blushed, smiling inwardly. "But staying up late like that," Norway added. I furrowed my brows and pouted. England and Romania chuckled. And Norway? Well... I don't know. I can't tell. "Why don't we get inside." I suggested pointing to the front door. England and Romania took their suitcases and walked inside. I told Norway he could take care of drinks while I fix and throw the boxes.

When I walked back, I found England drinking tea and Romania drinking Pepsi while flipping through channels on the TV. Romania took up the whole couch in front of the TV, making himself comfortable. "Romania, behave yourself, Maria just cleaned the couches." I blushed at Norway. 'Eheheh...' Well, that's nice of him. Women don't really like it for people walking into their home and soiling it and taking advantage of their positions as guest. "Thank you." I smiled at him, emphasizing of how greatful I felt of his consideration.

"Are you two ready to go shopping for your clothes?" I asked. "Sure." England and Romania responded. "Oh yeah... I need to get a new frying pan..." I accidentally thought out loud. "As long as you don't make me go in there!" Romania grimaced at the thought of Hungary's frying pan smacking him. "I'm sorry!" I nearly bowed. "Oh! But we don't have any extra rooms!" I reminded myself. "I could share. The attic is pretty big." Norway offered. "But we need beds." I trailed off. "Okay. Everybody! Let's get ready to go shopping!" I announced. "And please dress up in something else other than uniforms." I added before heading upstairs into my room.

* * *

(1) Sometimes, when you give me some alone time or quiet time, I start looking around and freak out at how asymmetrical it is. I did it one time when I was talking to Japan on the phone. There was an awkward silence between us but I looked at my wall of pictures to see they're asymmetrical. I think I also started freaking out when I was also talking to Iceland. Yeah... After watching Death the Kid on Soul Eater, his OCD gets kind of contagious. But at least I have just a bit ^.^

Pepsi and UPS are not mine! I'll be sure to make a Romania Unit Manual soon!


	6. IKEA Trip with Maria and the Magic Trio!

We had just found out England had a driver's licence, so now he was driving the family car since I think we would be having to make a trip to a furniture store. After shopping at the mall, we were in the car thinking of what we needed next. "IKEA!" I yelled. The trio jumped and looked at me crazy. "Let's go to Sweden's! IKEA! IKEA!" I chanted as I bounced in my seat like Italy for pasta.

"Alright. So, where is IKEA?" England asked. "It's an hour drive from here." I said as I activated the . England pulled out of the drive way as soon as he heard the directions given to him. Norway and Romania were behind us. Romania wanted shotgun but I called it first and that I needed to help England. After several minutes... "England! You're driving on the wrong side again!" I shouted making Romania and Norway wake up from their naps. I heard Romania groan. I looked back to the two of them and smiled, apologetically. "I'm sorry but if I don't shout England won't turn the wheel as fast."

Romania shrugged it off and Norway went back to sleep. I told Norway he doesn't have to go with us but he is pretty persuasive. He listed the things he could help with. And I couldn't say no to those deep eyes and cute curl at the side of his head. When we made it to IKEA, my eyes darted around like a Sealand spotting a giant pile of presents. I was pretty excited so I fit in with the hyper Romania. When we got to the stuffed toys, we huggled each type, smiling like carefree idiots we were(XD). Norway and England stared at us like they were used to it, which they were.

Romania and I stuffed ourselves with Swedish Meatballs when we took a break. We started chatting and it seems I could get along well with the Magic Trio.

*England's POV*

I was driving home as the sun was setting. Maria and Romania were dozing off. 'Kids...' I chuckled as a smile was placed gently on my face. I looked at the rear view mirror to see Norway looking out the window. "How's it going there, buddy?" Norway looked at me. "Pretty good." He replied.  
"Romania and Maria drained themselves a lot." "Especially Romania." Norway added, pointing to said nation who was snoring. "So how has it been with Maria?"

"It's been great. It's really calm and neat at her house. She seems so mature for her age." Norway explained. "I don't think there will be any trouble going on. Unless Romania bombs the house like he did with the club room." Norway said. "I heard that!" Romania shouted, snapping up. Then, he fainted, er, went back to sleep. It was as if he was awake the whole time. He's just unpredictable like that.

*Back to Maria's POV*

I cooked dinner as the trio went up the attic to fix the room. As soon as I was done setting up the table, the boys walked into the kitchen. "Eat up!" I smiled. Romania was first-he ran- to his seat. The rest of the night didn't end up in disaster! ^.^ The end!

* * *

I do not own IKEA! Sweden does! A little filler thing.


	7. Taking it a BIT too far

"Maria's at school right now, right?" Romania asked out-of-the-blue. "Ya, why?" Norway answered. "How's she doing in school?" "Great?"  
"And does she have friends?"  
"Ya."  
"So... she's socializing."  
"She's not as interested, why?"  
"Mm. _Nothing_. Just that..."  
Norway looked up from the sketchbook he bought at a nearby store. "Where are you getting at?" Norway raised a brow at the Romanian on the couch being 'comfortable' as ever. Romania just shrugs and answers slyly, "Maybe some boys are hittin' on her." Norway was still confused and suspicious. "What?"

"You know, _hittin' on her, flirting, touching-_" Romania couldn't finish his sentence due to Norway throwing his things on the couch and standing up. "Romania, what are you trying to do?" Norway tried his best to keep calm. "Oh... Is Norway _jealous_?" Romania smirked, now sitting properly. Britain, who was reading the newspaper, even looked up as his ears perked up from Romania's question. "Nei." Romania cackled a mocking laugh. "Right."  
"Nei, seriously, I'm not jealous." Norway tried to change Romania's mind but since he was a bit hard-headed, it was hard. For Denmark, he could easily beat him up but Romania was another thing.

Romania suddenly stood up and ran to the door. "I'm gonna go tell Maria you're jealous!" Romania laughed maniacally as he ran as fast as he can to Maria's school. Britain ran after Romania to keep him from out of trouble. Norway locked the front door, taking the keys. Romania was too fast, he ran right into the building to see a sea of kids. "**HEY MARIA**!" Romania yelled. Everybody fell silent, the said girl turned her head to the familiar Romanian accent. "Romania!" Maria hissed slightly. "What is wrong with you! You shouldn't be here!" Maria lectured. "Yeah, yeah. I just needed to tell you _somethin' you might be interested in_!" Romania bounced, a sly smirk on his face. Maria waited patiently.

"You boys!" Romania pointed to a group of boys next to the lockers nearby. "Don't think about hitting on this girl here," Romania set his hand on Maria's shoulders earning confused expressions from the boys and Maria. "She's taken." Maria whipped her head to Romania looking at him like he ate a live cat in one big gulp. "Norway's_ jealous_!" Maria shook her head. "Yeah. As if." Was her response. Instantly, Britain and Norway ran in, out of breath. "Romania! You bloody git-" Britain huffed. Seriously, he felt as if he's getting old. "What did you say?" Norway asked, more demanding though.

"Nothing. Just that Maria's taken 'cause you _like_ her." Romania pointed at Norway, talking in a mocking tone. "I'm sorry Maria. It was just an assumption of his crazy mind. We'll take him back home. Good luck on school." Norway said before dragging a smirking Romanian and a tired Brit. Maria's hopes were crushed. She had hoped the day would come and that Romania's words were true. But... "An assumption? Crazy?" Maria tried not to show her disappointment as she trudged off to her next class.

*Back at the House*

"Seriously Romania, what were you thinking? Bursting into the school like that-you could've caused Maria to get in trouble!" Britain ranted on and on. Romania sat on the couch, watching the Brit pace as he lectured him. Norway was not in sight. He was in his room. "Norway's not here right now! You know why? Because you crossed the line!" That sentence made Romania regret his actions. He couldn't read Norway's feelings, and if he apologized now, would he still be mad?

*Time Skip*

Maria stepped into the house as quietly as she can. She decided to spend her time in the school's music room. She didn't want to be near Norway due to some awkward atmosphere. "You're late." Maria turned her head to Britain exiting the kitchen. Maria was about to reply but Britain just held his hand up. "Don't worry. After the little scene at school, I understand. You hungry?" Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry but I ate out." Maria glanced at the clock. 9:48 p.m.  
"Just hurry and go to bed." Britain ordered. Maria nodded and crept upstairs into her room. Honestly, it was a Friday night. 'Oh great. I need to still see Norway _tomorrow_...' Maria had always wanted to meet Norway but now she just wanted to do nothing about him.

* * *

After Romania's scene, will the atmosphere between friends and crushes settle down and go back to being normal? Will Maria decide to stop crushing on Norway and go crushing on a man that is non-Hetalia related? Will Maria still hope to have the man of his dreams in her hands? Will Norway and Romania make up? Will Norway accept the fact that he has a crush on Maria. And will Romania stop meddling with relationships and go back to pulling pranks?


	8. Yeah, I'm gonna die

I know this is short but I just needed to get this out there before I lose me sense of spark. It's already morning so I better go. It's just a little outlook on things before things get crazy.

* * *

*Norway's POV*

After Romania's act the other day at Maria's school, things haven't been as normal. Things were tense. I could feel it. Britain is the only one who we don't have any awkward feelings towards. "Hey Britain. Do you like this dress?" I heard Maria's voice ask. I looked up from the seemingly interesting blank paper. Maria twirled in her new sewn dress. It's red velvet, her favorite shade of red. Honestly, she looked great, she even took her old jewelry and hair accessories to match. And she wore glossy red heels, but not to high. "Yes dear, that looks stunning." Maria smiled as she twirled around more. I stared at her in awe.

*3rd POV*

Romania and Britain saw Norway staring at Maria as she observed her new dress with a huge smile. Britain shot Romania a 'You're right' look. Romania nodded at him as if saying, "I told you so." Romania leaned close to Britain's ear. "Wanna help?" Romania whispered motioning to the daydreaming Norwegian. "Deal." Britain replied, and as America says, fist pounding, with Romania. Things may get a bit hectic from then on. I mean. They are from Hetalia. Nothing from Hetalia is considered 'normal.'

*Time Skip, Yay*

Maria was at school, and Britain and Romania were waiting for Norway to come downstairs. As soon as Norway arrived, Romania practically dragged Norway to a seat. The curtains were drawn and no light was visible, only a lamp was lit but it was faced towards Norway's face. "_So_..." Romania started as he and Britain circled around the poor Nordic. "_We know you like Maria_." Romania said. Norway sighed before replying, "Nei." Romania suddenly slammed his hand on the table that came out of nowhere, dramatically. "We know you like her! Tell us the **truth**!" Romania demanded. "Careful Ro! _He's a tricky one_..." Britain peered at Norway with his eyes squinted.

"No offense, but you guys suck at corny detective movies." Norway said. "Yeah you're right." Romania and Britain drew the curtains and turned the lights on. "Okay, the point is, we'll help you." Britain stated. "With what?" Norway asked. "With Maria! We know you like her!" Romania said. "Ah! Don't deny it Norway. We know what we saw in your eyes when you stared at her!" Britain quickly said before any further rejections could be said. "So what do you want me to do?" Norway sighed, giving in. Romania and Britain smirked and nodded to each other as Norway knew he was going to be dead. He even made sure to write a note to his beloved ones before he dies, _mentally_.


	9. Failed & Overused Attempts!

Sorry if it's short. I have ran out of ideas. And school will be starting next week for me so the updates will get slower. But I have my ideas in my phone so I won't forget.

* * *

Attempt 1  
"Okay buddy, we're here for you." Romania said patting Norway's back. "That's right, we'll get you out if you're in trouble." Britain added. With a push, Norway was thrown to Maria. Fabric was scattered all over the floor. "I'm sorry." Norway said. Norway helped Maria pick the fabrics up. "Thank you." No other words were exchanged as Maria climbed up the stairs to her room. Britain and Romania stepped towards Norway. "Okaay... We didn't really expect that..." Britain said. "We need to kick it up a notch." Romania suggested as they nodded to each other. Inside, Norway was panicking. They're gonna be the death of him.

Attempt 2  
Britain and Romania hid behind a door as they watch Norway and Maria walking. Before they could pass each other, Romania jumped out and pushed Norway to Maria. Romania ran back in the room just in time for Britain to lock the door. Norway and Maria was left in an awkward position. "Um." Maria broke the silence. She couldn't help the small smile itching it's way on. "Uh, ya, ya." Norway responded as he got off Maria. They gave each other a quick nod and ran to their destinations. Behind closed doors, Britain and Romania facepalmed. "They're so passive and awkward..." Romania whispered.

Attempt 3  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Norway asked. It was a last minute thing but Romania insisted. Norway walked out of the kitchen and plopped himself down with a loud groan. "What's wrong Norway?" Maria asked, looking away from the TV. "It's my phone." Maria raised a brow at the answer. Norway continued, "It doesn't have your number. I think it's broken." Silence... "Uh... Norway? You don't have a phone." Maria stated. Inside the kitchen was a Brit pounding a certain Romanian's head with a baking pan.

* * *

By the time the day was gone, the trio sat, exhausted, on the couch. "Guys, I think I'll just do it on my own with time by my side." Norway suggested. Britain agreed but Romania dropped to the floor on his knees. "You mean we're not best friends anymore? You're ditching us for, for, TIME?! What does he have that we don't?!" "Romania, time is not a person." "... Oh."

"I'm home!" Maria said as she locked the door behind her. "How was your trip?" Britain asked, as the 'gentleman' he was. "Great! They had the flower I love!" Maria replied, showing the trio her 'favorite' flower. "What is it?" Romania asked pointing to the lavender flower in the girl's hands. "It's a Statice, or Sea Lavender(1)!" Maria answered as she cuddled the flower with her cheek. "That's a lovely flower, it really brightens your aura." Norway said. Maria blushed and thanked him, rushing to her room. "Good one buddy!" Romania patted, more like smacked, Norway's back. "I guess you'll be fine on your own." Britain said. Norway inwardly rolled his eyes.

* * *

(1) Yes, that is my favorite flower. I love the meaning. Statice means, fond memory or something that never changes.


	10. Sleepover with the Hetalians

*Maria's POV*

Kya! Yay! Today I was inviting over my friends, the Hetalians. We were having a little sleepover. I hope the trio doesn't mind. I invited Japan, Spain, and Iceland. And of course, I'm Norway. It was near the time they should be getting here so I hurried to dress in Norway's uniform and grab his violet cloak. And then I went to the cabinet and wore Norway's wig. He's gonna be so surprised!

*3rd POV*

The trio chatted to each other as Maria ran down. Romania's mouth dropped once he caught a glance of her. Norway's eyes widened. "Maria? Why are you... dressed like... Norway?" Britain asked. "The other Hetalians are coming to have a sleepover." Maria replied happily. "Ooh! Who's coming?" Romania jumped from his seat. "Japan, Spain, and my Iceland." Maria jumped along with Romania. Britain leaned closer to Norway. "I don't mean to be rude but you look funny when you're OOC." Britain was chuckling at the Norway look-alike.

*Time Skip, YAY*  
*3rd POV*

Maria moved the couches and the table to make room and put a fluffy white rug. She had her sleeping bag and pillow ready as the door bell rang. Romania opened the door to let the Hetalians in. "Onii-chan!" Iceland chirped as she and 'Norway' glomped each other. "Yay! Group hug!" Spain joined in. Japan was left, looking at the three idiots. It happened everyday. (Insert head shake XD)

*Little bit of Time Skip*  
*3rd POV*

The Magic Trio was eating dinner inside the kitchen as the girls were outside watching a movie while eating the traditional Hetalian pasta, pizza, sushi, churros, and candy.

"Hey! Let's watch Paint it White again!" Spain suggested, pulling out the DVD. "Okay!" Everyone agreed as they gathered on the couch. "I go get popcorn!" Norway said running in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Maria greeted, spotting the trio at the table. "Having fun?" Britain asked. "Yup!" Maria answered, the curl on her wig bouncing.

As she finished popping the popcorn, Iceland ran in. "Onii-chan! The movie is starting!" "I'm coming!" Maria bent down to grab a few bottle of sodas from the fridge. Norway walked over to 'Iceland.' "So, you call her 'Onii-chan?' " Iceland nodded as Norway neared her. "Onii-chan!" Iceland squeaked. Maria set her hand on Norway's shoulder. "Dude, although I love you, that Iceland's mine." Maria said as she and Iceland walked back out to meet Japan and Spain. "Ooooh~! She 'loves' you!" Romania teased.

*9:02 p.m.*

Maria put her violet cloak on as Japan put her blue cloak on. Japan took her wig off (She's a ginger). She played Romania as Maria played Norway but in his gown when he was a baby. "Magic, magic, magic! I got the magic in me!" Romania and Norway sang, back-to-back. The real trio stood at the doorway, dumbfounded. The song then switched to 'Euphoria.' All the Hetalians started imitating Loreen when she danced while they all giggled. Spain started getting hyper and so, she attempted to flip with the couch but Spain just ended up falling face-first on the other side of the couch.

*10:13 p.m.*

By this time, the girls and the Magic trio watched a rated R movie, not too scary but bloody. Maria kept laughing everytime blood was spilt a bit too much along with Romania(1). Everyone scooted away from them.

Next, the girls planned to 'pretend' that something happened! That 'Steve', kidnapped them one by one. As Spain and Japan ran by screaming, the trio on the couch were frightened. "What's going on here?!" Britain screamed. Then, Norway and Iceland ran by screaming. Maria ran back to the trio, "Run! He's gonna get you!" "Ah!" "Iceland!" Maria ran back to Iceland as the trio stood there, confused. Actually, the girls made the Magic trio very puzzled and weirded out tonight...

And that's where I end the sleepover!

* * *

(1) I actually laugh in real life when I see blood when I watch rated R movies.

AN: Hetalians is real. Me and my friends made it and yes they are the follwing members as I listed. There are only 2 unofficial Hetalians. And Japan is red-headed, yes. Dedicated to tineri talentati as Japan and HappyNekoChick as Spain doesn't have one though.

Euphoria belongs to Loreen and Magic belongs to B.O.B.


	11. Magic Store

*Maria's POV*

"And I think we should-" I stopped speaking when I turned to a Brit, asleep on the kitchen table. Norway and Romania walked in. "Hey, uh, what happened to Britain?" I asked pointing to said nation. "He's just tired." Romania replied, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. "He couldn't go to sleep last night because Romania here kept shouting in his sleep 'Check the kitty food alarm'..." Norway elaborated. We all turned to look at Romania weirdly. "What?" Romania called. "I don't have a cat." I said. "Pfft! I know that!" Romania rolled his eyes and drank his milk. Norway drank his coffee in silence, poking Britain's head endlessly.

"What should we do when my family comes back?" I asked, worried. I kept pacing around the room. "Calm down, Maria, you look like Lithuania." Britain said. "I also play Lithuania in my group(1)." I told him, giggling at the image in my head of a chibi Lithuania. "We can continue living in the attic?" Norway offered. "I don't think I can handle their reactions very well." I said. "Especially my father, he will kill you or me or all of us since he doesn't want me inviting boys over." I explained. "Let alone living with three of them!" I fell onto the couch. "Why don't we buy a house?" Britain asked. "Good one. But you'll need to get jobs." I reminded.

"Wait! Why would your dad kill us?! We didn't rape you!" Romania jumped up. "Well, one of us might but I don't think it'll be considered rape." Romania motioned to a ready-to-kill Norwegian. I shook my head at him. "I don't know, but, I need to go somewhere." I said, standing up and heading upstairs. "Where you going?" Norway asked once I was down. "Somewhere." I answered, giving him a slightly devious smile. Before I walked out the door, I turned back to Norway, "And don't think of going into Stalker Mode."

*Maria's POV*

I walked out and took the bus going to the town. I walked along the pavement fast as I neared the store I was looking for. I entered, a bell ringing throughout the small store. "What can I help you with?" A young lady asked from behind the counter. She was a petite brunette lady around her 20's. And she looked really nice.

"I'm looking for these items?" I held up a list to her with what Britain was looking for. After a few minutes, she rounded up all the items on the counter. "And could I just look around?" I asked, in hope I did not bother her. "Go ahead." She smiled, not those fake smiles but a real one. I guess not a lot of people go in here, but it's really interesting.

I looked around at all the abnormal collections. And suddenly, without thinking it over, I turned and asked, "Do you sell any spell books?" The lady thought for a moment, looking me over and replied, "Yes, let me go get them." I nodded as she entered a storage room. 'What am I thinking?'

The lady came back and handed me 3 books. "I think these will suit your personality." She smiled at me thoughtfully. I examined the first one. It was a deep purple that had a few wrinkles on the cover. I skimmed through it and I pretty much liked it. I examined the second one, it was green and had a rune on it. I skimmed again and liked it also. Then, the third one was black that had a hand with an eye. I skimmed through it and liked it, again. "I don't know which to choose." I mumbled.

"The purple has seals, protection, and some fun experiments in it. The green is mostly about potion making. And the black book is for defense. But I think your personality would suit the purple." She explained. She did have a good point. I handed her the purple as I glanced around seeing if I missed anything. After I purchased the items, she handed me a necklace. It was a red heart and the chain was a black string. "I think this might help with some stuff." The lady winked in a secretive way before I left the store.

On the bus, I looked over the things I bought. I put the necklace on myself and what do you know, 'It matches my pink dress!' I squealed happily inside. 'What am I thinking?! I'm not that girly!' I mentally punched myself. "I'm back!" I announced, closing the front door behind me. "Britain! I have the things that you need." I said, handing him the bag. He peered in the bag and looked at me surprised. "Where did you get these?" I smiled. "At a store in town."  
"They sell these kind of things?"  
"Yup! I found out when I came here, but I never had the chance to go in there."  
"Well thank you, Maria." Britain smiled as he ran off to the basement.

I ran upstairs into my room to put the book away under my pillow. Before I went downstairs, I looked at myself in the mirror. I observed the necklace as I spun around in my dress. When I went downstairs into the living room, the whole trio was there. "Hey! Where'd you get the necklace?" Romania asked, eying it. "Somewhere." I kind of didn't want them to know I took an interest in magic to the point of wearing one and performing them. It's just my self-conscious speaking.

* * *

(1) I play Norway, America, Lithuania, 2P!England, and Netherlands(I just like his hair and I can do that to my bangs when we're derping around :P )  
I didn't want to end it here but I have to. I'm in a hurry, it's almost time for my parents to call me down to eat dinner :(


	12. Finally! A Start!

*3rd POV*

"Maria, wait!" Maria turned to look at Britain, sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "It says that there is a rapist running around, especially in this neighborhood. So be careful." Britain warned. Romania read over Britain's shoulder as Norway stared at Maria worriedly. "Okay. Thanks." Maria walked out as Norway set his coffee down and began slipping on his shoes. "Stalking?" Romania asked. "Ya." Norway answered but looked back at the Romanian, this time, paying attention to what he said. "I'm protecting her."

*Maria's POV*

I was walking to school, but I felt someone follow me. It started scaring me so I ran. "Maria!" I heard a familiar voice. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see Norway, running to catch up to me. "Were you just in your stalker mode?" I joked, trying to the lighten the mood. "Maybe." I smiled. "I'll walk you to school, come on." Norway suggested, taking my hand in his. The whole time, I looked the other way blushing and trying to suppress my squeals. I also tried to catch glimpses of him but I always end up staring and blushing.

*After School*

I walked out to see Norway at the entrance. "You don't have to Norway." I laughed trying to dissolve the awkward atmosphere between us. Actually, it kind of felt like he was Sweden and I was Finland, that kind of atmosphere. I looked at Norway in wonder, does he really care? Or, is he programmed to? I stared at the seemingly interesting pavement as I tried to push the sad thought away.

"I told you he went to get Maria!" We heard. I looked over to the couch to see a jumping Romanian pointing at us. "Norway, you didn't tell us where you went." Britain said. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Norway responded. I went to my room to get unpacked.

*Night*  
*3rd POV*

"I'm going to go keep an eye on Maria." Norway informed, tucking his pillow under his arms. "Don't you mean, staring at her sleeping?" Romania teased. "I'm just simply protecting her just in case the rapist breaks in." Norway rolled his eyes as Britain chucked a pillow at Romania.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Norway entered the room to see Maria on her bed, reading a book. "Could I sleep here for the night?" Norway asked. "Why?" Maria raised a brow. "Just in case the rapist breaks in." He simply stated. Maria glanced at the floor, a blush flashing. "Thank you." Norway took that as an initiative, getting into the bed. "What are you reading?" Norway asked, scooting near to Maria looking at the page she was on. "Aren't these my fairy tales?" Norway inwardly smirked as a look of nervousness overtook her.

"Uh... It's, really interesting..." She muttered. "Let me tell you what. You can put the book away so I can tell you the stories, right from the country himself." Norway suggested. Maria smiled and nodded, she leaned to her desk putting the book away. She then snuggled up in her blanket as Norway began to tell her a story. Since his voice was very low and smooth, along with an interesting story, Maria soon fell asleep. But about midnight, Maria woke up. She sat up and touched her face, she noticed she was crying. But why? Maybe it's just a dream.

"Maria?" Norway got up and observed Maria. "Why are you crying?" "Just a dream." Norway took Maria into his arms, comforting her. "Thank you." Maria responded. "I really like you." Norway instantly blurted out. It took a minute to realize what he said. Norway's eyes widened as did Maria's. "I really like you too." Maria replied, smiling.

*Morning*  
*3rd POV*

It took a few to remember what happened the night before. "Do you?" Norway asked. "Of course." Maria answered, blushing. Norway wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pecked her head. "Get dressed." Norway hauled himself out of bed, take his pillow, and walk back to his room. Maria smiled and silently squealed. Maria's morning turned out wonderful. Not unless Britain is cooking, or Romania messed up big time.

* * *

Well! There you go! Maria and Norway finally confessed! *sighs* Time to let the story flow. For a bit. Surprises coming ahead!


	13. What's Wrong, Norway?

*3rd POV*

"Finally!" Romania shouted waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point. "Well congratulations, buddy." Britain and Romania smiled at Norway, patting him on his back. "I'm home!" Maria gave an exasperated sigh as Norway came up to her and kissed her. "Welcome home." Maria couldn't help but smile. She finally had the man of her dreams in her hands! Britain gave the couple a friendly smile as Romania raised a brow with a face in a teasing way. Maria shook her head, going upstairs to set her bag down.

*Maria's POV*

My bag fell on the floor in my room as I jumped on my bed. It's been different lately, ever since Norway and I got together. I told the Hetalians about this and they congratulated me. They were the only people I could trust with such a secret(1). If other people found out, they would report pedophilia. I changed into a more comfortable yellow sun dress. I let my hair go to release the heat it had soaked up from outside and walked out barefoot for my feet were sore from wearing shoes(2).

"Hey Maria!" Romania called. "Come over here and sit on my lap would ya!" Romania gave a loud laugh. Norway flicked his head as he walked over to me, taking my hand, walking me to the couch. I smiled as he lead me. Oh! What a dream! As I sat down, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Britain said. "Yes?" I looked over to see a tall blonde. "Sweden!(3)" I said as I ran over to hug him. "Come in!" I motioned him to a couch. "I haven't seen you for a year! How was the Denmark?" I asked. "Don't. Ask." Sweden replied as his face grimaced.

I laughed as the trio inspected my untold friend. "That bad?" Sweden nodded. "But I did get a girlfriend there." He added. "She's pretty much like Finland so I call her m'wife or Finland."  
"How's it going to be in a long distance relationship?"  
"So far so good."  
"If she comes here, can we meet her?"  
"She's very social."

The rest of the time, the trio sat and listened. After he was gone, Britain said, "He is like Sweden. Except he doesn't mumble." Romania agreed. Norway sat in his seat as his elbow propped himself up with his head resting on the palm of his hands. He looked deep in thought like something was bothering him. "What's wrong Norway?" I whispered so I don't get the others worried. Norway stared for a moment and then answered, "Nothing." I frowned but I decided to cheer him up. I bent down to his level, hugging him and smiling like I had a Hello Kitty doll. "D'aww!" Romania cooed as Britain sat with us smiling.

* * *

(1) The Hetalians are really close. So, we can tell each other any secrets.  
(2) I like being barefoot  
(3) We don't really have a Sweden or a Finland but I just needed to add someone in there.

I have no more ideas for this chapter. I just wrote this down without thinking *shrugs* But I promised to make more.

What could be Norway be bothered about? Romania's loves teasing them! And Britain, well, I'll try to give him more lines since Romania keeps stealing them ^.^


	14. You what?

*Maria's POV*  
"Seriously Norway, what's wrong?" I tugged at his shirt but he kept his eyes set on his book. What is so interesting about this book?! It's Romeo and Juliet! I am absolutely sure he has read it! I frowned and walked upstairs into my room. I plopped on my bed with a sigh. I opened my eyes and yelped as I saw green and red pairs of eyes. "We've also been wondering about Norway, too." Britain said. The atmosphere was pretty tense and worrisome so I tried lightening up. "Your manuals didn't state you guys were stalkers, heh, pff, heh..." It didn't help.

*Norway's POV*  
'I'm sorry if I made you upset Maria but...' I stared at the blobs of words on the pages. There was something in Maria's eyes that I've never seen her give anyone but me. Ever since that 'Sweden' came. Her eyes weren't just excitement and joy but... I continued staring off into my own thoughts as my fairies floated around me, worried.

*Maria's POV*  
"Hey Norway?" I called. He looked up from his book. "I'm going over to Sweden's house, would you like to come?" I asked. I had asked Britain and Romania but they denied. "No thank you," Norway replied. "Go ahead." That voice. That voice was bitter... "Is there something about Sweden that's bothering you?" Oh no. I just spat it out like it was nothing! Norway seemed to be in thought for a moment and his breathing becoming hoarse. I only acted like that if I was trying to keep my temper in check. Norway closed his eyes and sighed. "I told you go ahead."

"You're not telling me." I stated. "Norway..." I prodded. "You're hiding something!-"  
"You're hiding something, too!" Norway snapped. My eyes widened as my whole body felt as if it could shut down at the spot any moment. "Tell me. What do you feel for Sweden." Norway looked down, glaring at the ground. Britain and Romania peeked from the kitchen door. Before I could take a step back, Norway had already knew my first move so he grabbed my wrist and pinned me down on the couch.

"I," I started. Norway listened intently, a look of sadness visible to the world. "I," I repeated. By now, his eyes were filled with tears ready to fall. I bit my lip and gulped. "I loved him." I confessed. Norway's eyes widened and tears rained down upon my face. His grip loosened, sitting on the couch. Not wanting to see him cry and feeling shame, I ran out the door. I ran and ran to a destination in which I didn't know. Tears slid down my cheek rapidly as the wind brushed against my skin.

* * *

I don't have much time but I needed to make this! This is where the exciting part goes!


	15. Hopelessly in Love With You

Previously! On Never Love a Unit!

"Seriously Norway, what's wrong?" "We've also been wondering about Norway, too."  
"Your manuals didn't state you guys were stalkers, heh, pff, heh..." "You're not telling me."  
"Norway..."  
"You're hiding something!-"  
"You're hiding something, too!" "Tell me. What do you feel for Sweden." "I,"  
"I,"  
"I loved him."

* * *

*Maria's POV*  
I kept running and running, letting my feet take me wherever it desired. 'Norway... Norway... Norway...' His name echoed throughout my mind. THUD! Arms caught me as I was about to fall onto the hard pavement. I opened my eyes in shock. "Swe... den." I uttered as I straightened myself. "You're crying. What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the tears away. "Norway." Was all I could say.

*Time Skip*  
*Norway's POV*  
"Nor?" Romania whispered as he and Britain approached me. "Norway, she said she 'loved' him. What does it matter?" Britain asked, stroking my back in comfort. "I saw it." Romania and Britain listened intently. "I saw the look she gave him." It took a moment before anyone could say another word. "Maybe she just missed him." Romania said. "No. It wasn't the look of missing someone. She looked at him with pure desire of some sort." I closed my eyes, trying to connect to peace.

*Maria's POV*  
"You loved me?" I burnt up as my old feelings began to resurface. "It doesn't matter." What? I looked up at him with confusion. "The term is 'loved' with a D. Those were old ones but right now, you love_ him_." Sweden explained. "But probably, it was just a school girl crush thinking you're hopelessly in love." He reasoned. Now that I think about it, I didn't really know that much about Sweden back then and now. "You're right." Sweden nodded and my understanding. "What did you love about me?" Sweden asked. "I... I don't know. I just looked at you and I thought I fell for you."

"Then what do you love about Norway?" Sweden asked. I smiled. "I love the way he's so mysterious but it seems to me that I understood him better. And I love the way he speaks, his voice is so relieving and trusting. And his eyes may show emotionless to the world but in my eyes, they show me the true him, the inside..." I could've listed a bunch of things but I decided to leave it at there.

*Norway's POV*  
Tears sprang out my eyes at Maria. Britain decided to show me a little portal spell that let's you see another person's feelings and what they're doing. "See. She truly loves you." Britain smiled. I wiped the tears away and stood up abruptly. "Go after 'er buddy!" Romania cheered. I nodded and ran out the door, in full determination. I found Maria and Sweden where they were through the portal. "Maria." I called. Her head whipped up at my voice. Sweden was considerate and left. "Maria." I pulled her face to face my eyes.

"Was that true?" I asked. Maria looked at me confused. "I saw what happened through a portal spell." Maria nodded in response. I smiled. "I'm sorry Maria. I wasn't thinking. I'm _hopelessly_ in love with you so much that it got in the way of my thinking." I searched for a look of understanding in her eyes. But what happened next surprised me, when it came from her. She pulled me into a soft kiss but it held so much meaning. I kissed back but with a fastened pace. "I'm truly hopelessly in love with you, too." She smiled that smile that I came to adore so much. I couldn't help myself but I pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Yay! They made up! And this time, I gave Britain more lines :)


	16. Some Derpery and Fillers

Okay! Derpery time!  
Inspired by a YT vid. Check out Bad Friends Trio Abracadabra :D by devilkuja

*Maria's POV*  
I was grinning like an idiot slash Denmark, that Britain and Romania stared at me as they leaned the other way. "Uhh..." Romania uttered. Britain cleared his throat awkwardly and asked, "Why... are you grinning?" I grinned at them making them yelp in surprise and fear that I might get closer. "Secret~" I cooed as I flashed them a devious smile. "She's gonna keeeel ussss!" Romania yelled. "Run and take cover!" Britain ordered as they made a run for the kitchen. I shook my head at them and continued grinning.

Norway came down from upstairs and noticed all was silent. "Did Romania die?" He remarked. "Hey!" I heard Romania yell from the kitchen.

DING DONG!

I ran to the door and invited the Hetalians in. We squealed happily as we settled around the living room. At that moment, Britain and Romania came out of the kitchen. Britain had a baking pan as a shield and a ladle for whacking and Romania had a pot on his head, his feet were each in pots I used for stew, and he had a frying pan to defend himself. "What's up with them?" Our Japan asked. "Your Nor's gonna kill us!" Romania answered. "I was just excited for the Hetalians coming over again." I corrected in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Grinning like Denmark?! Nuh-uh!" Romania retorted shifting his head side to side sassy-like. I decided to tease them some more so I grinned again but stepped closer. "Run for your life!" Britain yelled as they both ran out the house like an Italian. Norway sighed and shook his head. "I'll get them." Norway jogged out taking the house keys with them, leaving the Hetalians. "Sweden's coming over later since he's busy." I said.

*Time Skip*

"So I just sit?" Sweden asked as I dragged him to the couch. "Ya!" I smiled and happily joined the girls. We played a K-Pop song and started dancing around as Sweden watched us and he's used to it. The Magic Trio entered the house just in time to stop in their tracks and stare at us. Sweden shot them a 'This-Happens-Everyday' look. Then, he jumped up and started dancing with us but with his poker face never faded. Now the trio were even more confused. Romania tapped along to the beat until he ran to us and joined. Britain and Norway stood in the foyer, staring at us dancing.

After the song ended, we huffed and puffed and looked toward Norway and Britain to see them with a sort of creeped out look. I knew Norway was shaking his head at me inside. We all laughed at Britain's face as he slowly backed to the stairs and ran up, going to his room.

*Time Skip after Dinner*

We all sat in our respective seats, still in the dining room, with our little flags standing(1). We started our little World Conference as Romania peeked and watched the meeting. "I will not have that America!" Japan who plays Britain stood up and yelled in his accent. The real Britain heard his native accent and walked towards us and watched. We weren't really playing our main countries. "Dude! We should get all the chips and crash down on the couch!" I started laughing loudly like America making Norway join his friends.

I started running around with chips in my arms laughing as our Britain chased me around. Spain, who plays France, laughed at the sight making Britain stopped chasing me and start fighting with her instead. I stood beside the trio as I watched the two fight. "I can't resist the urge to ask you for my money you owe me." Norway said turning to me. I grinned.

Meh. That's all I have. Some derpery scenes and scenes that will always come true, meaning the US VS UK and France VS UK thing.  
(1) We plan to go into a restaurant and get our little flags on a stand and everybody will be so confused! Poor waiters :)


End file.
